


The beginning of a new age

by Devi_Devlin



Series: It all began with a bang [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Extremely Underage, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Inflation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Piercings, Public Claiming, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mind broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devi_Devlin/pseuds/Devi_Devlin
Summary: Years flew by as the wind. Dante growing up into a strong, handsome man. A man a mother could only be proud of. By the age of 16, he had already graduated and began medical school. Which set him off on a road of his design. Down the road of sin.





	1. Knowledge is king

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of: Dante the beginning.

Dante walked through the halls with his assigned guide for the day. The young Miss **Adeline** **Cray**. A young blonde with all the right curves, a fact she was well aware of by tell of her swaying movements. Like a cobra enticing its prey, she had already set her sights on him. Something that did not go unnoticed by the now 24-year-old man. 

The clicking of her high-heels bounded of the empty halls. Only the mutters resonating from inside the rooms could be heard. Joined by a hard voice of their teacher.

Today was his first day on this new venture he found himself in.

  
Miss Cray opened the door, announcing their arrival among their audience. There before him, sat Miss Cray's class. Six doe-eyed girls, having just entered their teens, observed Dante from head to toe, clearly finding themselves in accord with their teacher. Dante might have been an educated man but that didn't mean those steel muscles beneath his purple pullover and black jeans were only forged for show. 

Miss Cray's previous silky smooth voice cut sharp, into that of an educator. Silencing the girls instantly. "Class, this is Doctor Deville. He's here today to give you some education on sexual intercourse and will give you afterward a medical check-up." All eyes fell on Dante, swirling with different emotions of their own. Too oblivious of the deviousness behind his angelic smile in return.

"Miss?" A girl with long strawberry blonde hair raised her hand. Her blue eyes never stray from her favored target, Dante.

"Yes, **Milla**?" 

"What kind of doctor is he?"

"I am a researcher. But I also am a full licensed psychiatrist. Which is why I was appointed to this job." 

After graduating in two different specializations with fly and color, he began in a prestige private clinic known for their advanced research. The director of the facility, Mr. **Rochester** was on the board of this school. Having his own children attend the institute only suited for the elite. Whilst his step-daughter, miss Cray serves as a teacher. So as a favor he requested Dante to begin with their sexual education and examinations. Something Dante first felt reluctant about, yet agreed to in the end after measuring the pros versus cons. 

And he found much to gain by participating.

Once introduced Miss Cray left him to his own device, heading towards the counterpart of her class. The boys, located in a private room. After consideration, the board found it better to **educate** them separately. 

"So, class, let's begin." He clapped his hand, stepping before them. Claiming their sole attention. "But I want you all to call me Dante instead of Mr. or Dr. Deville." The girls agreed. 

Dante gazed over his students, absorbing their different features and emotions. The strawberry blonde from before sat near his desk, clearly a teacher's pet. In the back, on her own sat the **director's** **daughter**. Recognizing her from the various photographs adorning his office. **Melody**, a young girl already well beyond her beginning development towards adulthood. Her perky adolescent nipples peeking through the light white sundress she wore. Shy blue-green eyes stealing secret glances from him, hidden behind those long, wavy black locks of hers. Perfect white teeth nibble down her plump lips.

The sight of her alone had his dick stir inside its tight confinements. _Have patience, my friend._

Dante continued with the sex-ed lessons for the entire school. Combined with his work at the hospital as well for his own after-work activities. Teaching the basic lessons about reproductive biology all that goes with it.

He handed out a brightly colored candy as a celebration for their first class together. The youngster eagerly sucked on the hard substance, as the listened to their teacher's lessons. Until their minds began to turn hazy.

The room felt warm. Sweat trickled down their untainted skin. 

"Now," A hard clap of his hands draws the focus back on the tall male before them. "I guess its time for your close-up." Dante declared, revealing a wicked grin. 

Next thing, she woke up inside a dark space. 

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ Melody asked herself.

Now she found herself strapped onto a stirrup chair, naked. A thin white sheet covering her trembling, restained frame, her mouth gagged with an open gag. 

"Ellfh." She cried for help, wailing against the gag, unable to form proper wording through the obstruction. Wiggling, trying to get free. Begging those watching for help. To no avail.

She heard their breathing and whispers beyond the darkness. Seated before her as if watching a broadway show. A large flatscreen on each of her sides. Only now does Ada notice the various camera's directed towards her. Observing her in silence, the children simply gawk upon the blackened tv-screens.

She cried until the echo of approaching footsteps riped her from her distress. From behind the scene, Dante emerged, dressed not in his surgical gear, but nothing but his jeans and boots. Leaving his abs bare for show. A big shit-eating grin on his face. 

He was so gonna enjoy this.

"No worries beautiful? You're a teachers' pet, so I found it best to have you assist me during my lessons." His voice now sounded cold, unlike the warm, charming man she had conversed with before. Picking up some items, rummaging through a large wooden trunk.

_Were are we, are we still at school? I don't recognize this place at all._

"Oh, were in my private practice. No worries, no one will interrupt us here." A reply to her frightened groans, unable to speak a proper word due to that damn gag.

Having gathered all necessities, he lays them on a table beside her legs. After turning on the camera's, placing her bare body on display after abruptly pulling the sheet away. Taking his place at her legs on his stool.

She shrieked when the cold air assaulted her frightened frail body. "Be a good girl like Adaline, or I'll have to punish you." Dante scolded in a teasing way. Wanting any reason to punish her. Directing her towards Adaline.

In the corner sat Adaline. On a large cushion on the floor. Panting like a dog. With collar and all. Jumping up and down on the cushion, lodged between her legs. Its friction pushed the blasting vibrators in both holes deeper inside. Moaning like a bitch in heat. F-cups bouncing. Drool dripping from wide open in her mouth. 

"Such a good girl, aren't you Ada?" Dante looked towards the bitch in adoration. Who nodded in response, never abandoning her performance.

Dante focused back on the one before him. 

Melody was well developed for being of such a young age. Having only just celebrated her 12th birthday a week ago. Dante assessed her thin form, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. Her face was lovely, having the same plump lips as her Adaline. Her black hair twisted into a messy bun. Dante licked his lip, admiring the fullness of her growing breast already having a full C-cup, moving up and down by each rapid breath. During her beauty sleep, Dante had measured every inch of the outside of her body together with his class. 

Spreading the stirrups, exposing her bare pussy to him. Humming to himself in approval. Fighting the strain growing inside his pants.

Spinning his stool, he attends their audience. "Now class, personal hygiene is very important. That's why we'll be giving our beloved Melody an enema. Before giving her a proper examination." 

_What's an enema? That's not a good thing, is it?!_

She screamed through her gag, fighting against the bonds. Digging into her milky skin. "ease! "She whined through her restraints, unable to utter a single decent word. The gag keeping her mouth open and her tongue pressed down, granting a clear view down her throat. Tits bouncing in her struggles, urging his arousal only more on.

"Shhh. Be a good girl. We don't want to damage something, now, do we?" He hushed her, petting her inner thighs. 

_You're gonna need your screams for later, angel._

Dante lubed up the nozzle of the hose before forcing it between her legs. Pushing it deep inside her cunt. She shrieked in pain, by the touch of the shallow nozzle being pushed tight into her dry pussy lips. As not wanting to tear her hymen with anything but himself. Designed to keep anything from spilling. Having chosen for the smallest of his collection, not wanting anything but his cock to ruin her holes.

"Oh, oh" Ada moaned through the ring gag when the icy cold water began blasting into her plugged cunt. Shrieking, spasming, trying to escape the horrible feeling of the water filling up her womb through her cervix. Her lips trying to squeeze the intrusion out.

Dante set a hand across her bloated belly. And turns back to their audience, who are following everything close-up on the tv-screens. "Now class, Melody's womb is being cleansed by the clean water. Once she's full enough, I'll head for the second hole." Finding her full enough, Dante shuts off the water and disconnect the hose. Leaving the nozzle jammed inside, keeping the water inside.

_Please, stop! I'm begging you! _Ada cries through the gag, staring at him through teary eyes. Trembling all over, begging to be unplugged. 

Dante only smiles, snapping on the next nozzle. One finger pets her asshole, trying to invade the tight holde. "Better lube it up a bit." He remarked, taking a syringe filled with lube from the tray, squirting its contests inside the puckered hole. 

_Holy twinkles!! _Sheshrieked_._ Feeling the liquid flood her hole, running down her butt from her contracting hole. 

Lubed up, he pushed the smaller sized nozzle through her tight back hole. Another shriek bouncing off the walls. Without granting her a second glance, he opened the tap and flushes her back entrance with hot water. Melody howled in pain. She twisted, withered, trying to break free.

Pumping her full. Filling her bowls with water just as her womb. Stretching her, bloated. 

When he stops the tap and disconnected the nozzle, he noticed her asshole spasm around the plug, trying to push it out.

Dante left her for a few agonizing minutes. Gathering more supplies for his torment.

"Now, these are a woman's breasts." He announced, kneading the large mounts, pulling her red nipples. "Those are the things you greedy fucks sucked on for a year. But these are also used for pleasure. That's why we're going to be adding these." In his hand were two silver rings, piercings. Melody shrieked, pleading with her eye for mercy. 

Dante turned back to his patient. "Don't worry, my little angel, you're gonna love them. Adaline does." 

Disinfecting the tender nipples first, a needle pierced through the delicate red flesh followed by a ring. A silver ring with a charm shaped after a angel's wing hanging from it.

Once both were in place Dante gave them a small tug by the thin chain connecting the two rings. "I can't wait to play with these delicious puppies." He taunted, whispering into her ear. Giving the shell a small nibble before walking away. 

Pleading she looked at her sister for help. With no luck. Adaline was still busy riding her pillow. Her blue-green eyes starred straight towards her with a forlorn look. That's when Melody noticed light red sparkles, glistering from her skin. Adaline's body was adorned with various piercings. A red stone heart charm dangling from hers. Pierced in more places than one.

Dante rolled his stool out the way, before speaking to the audience again. "Now, we're going to remove the plugs to drain the water and with it comes all Melody's filth. "

Standing beside her, he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Don't worry, our lessons aren't done yet." Leaving a peck on her forehead, he reached down between her trembling thighs. Pulling the plug from her clenching asshole. Water gushed down hard, onto the tiled floor. The spectators watched in awe, seeing Melody's stomach slightly deflate. Seeing the brown shaded water flush down the drain. 

_Oh no! Please stop! This is so embarrassing! _Ada wailed, pushing it all out in surges. 

Next was the nozzle in her cunt. Adding more water to the fading stream. Once drained, Ada finally relaxed. Dante hosed the rests of the enema away, down the drain. 

"Now that's done. Let's get started." He looked back at her with a grin. "We're gonna have a close look inside." Dante gently removed the nozzles, tossing them into the bin beside the desk.

Horror struck her like a lightning bolt. She tried to escape even after being certain it was impossible. Dante sat back on his stool between her legs. Tears swell up in her eyes when she felt his gloved hands pull apart her labia with his thumbs. "Such a nice pussy. Nice and rosy. Say, Melody, have you ever played with your pussy?"

_What?! _She shook her head in denial. Something Dante knew was true. Afterall his horny bitch in the corner would never lie to him. 

Remembering he was supposed to be teaching. "Class this is called a labia it protects the womanhood. And this is their clit. Something that gives a woman pleasure." He tugged on the small flesh, pulling it from its hood. Casting her a wicked smile before continuing. " That's why we'll be giving our little girl something to enhance that pleasure. She deserves it, doesn't she class?" 

_No! Please don't. _Panic struck her, afraid of the meaning behind his words. Their audience agreeing with the man doing these heinous things to her in front of them. 

Yet, trembling by the playfulness by how he tugs her clit.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to like it." Dante gives her no mind when he picked up a needle and puncture the sterile instrument trough her sensitive clit. Soon replaced by a ring. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" His hands tugging the red stone decoration. 

"Ease!" She begged. _Please have mercy. Don't do this. _Dante ignored her as he lubed up his speculum, to gently slid the cold instrument into her pussy, making sure not to tear her hymen as she shrieked in discomfort. Jolting her trembling frame. Another whine escaped when the blades widened, stretching her slightly. Nowhere near as much his cock would. 

The audience stared in awe at the young open cunt on display. "Oh, you wanna see?" Dante asked without actually caring for an answer, turning a smaller screen on his desk towards her. Seeing inside herself. 

Melody shook her head, her breathing increasing by the frightful sense of her exposure. 

Dante paid no mind and selected a probe from his tray, inserting it into her exposed cunt. The screen changed, showing the inside of her vagina. On the tip of the probe sat a small camera. The smallest possible.

"Class, this is Melody's hymen, showing she's a virgin. Mark that not all untouched females have one. Prooving Melody's innocence." The probe moved upwards. Through her hymen, creating a small puncture.

"This is the cervix, the entrance to the womb." The camera enclosed on the small pink doughnut. Closing up on its large opening. Circling the rim, making her body quiver by the strange touch. "It's very sensitive." Dante groaned. "Do you see how its slightly opened and higher up than usual? That means our precious Melody is ready to conceive." Giving her a wink before pulling the probe back an inch. 

_Wait, what did he say? _Ada's breasts jerked with her sobs, getting a clear picture of the other horrors that awaited her. Twisting and screaming, trying to break those irritating leather restraints. "Uh, uh."

Displeased, Dante removed the probe, tossing it back on the tray. Casting a gaze upon her struggling frame, colder than ice. Jumping off his stool he faces back towards the children. Both sides void of any emotions. "We're going to take a small break from our lesson in the female body. Thanks to Melody. Instead, I'll be teaching our precious baby girl a lesson in discipline. One which also counts for all of you." 

His eyes burned with malice when he heads back towards poor Adeline. "I told you to be good, didn't I?" All Ada could do was beg, beg for forgiveness through the open gag. In a flash he stood beside her, grasping her cheeks. "Shut up. Doing this is what brought this on in the first place." Fingers digging into her flesh.

With a few adjustments, the chair propelled backward, laying Ada flat with her legs still open in the air. Camera's filming her wondering gaze, hoping her guess was wrong. After all, Dante had taught them about intercourse through all three holes.

Dante opened his jeans, showing the large monster though his underwear. Melody's eyes bulged when he took it out, giving the large limb a few squeezes. Smoothing back the foreskin, showing her the wet tip. Smearing the substance across her cheek, his musk scent penetrated her nostrils, causing her to flinch away. Only if she could, in a second his other hand grasped her bun, forcing her eye to eye with her lunch. "What's wrong, scarred, angel?" Dante scoffed. He couldn't really blame her. His cock was anything but ordinary. With its size of 13-inches, it had been the largest his whore of a mother had ever seen. Even larger than his father, she claimed. And it wasn't even at its full capacity, yet.

"No worries, see he already loves you. How could he not?" His voice dropped lower and harsher. "Come on, angel. Come closer and give it a little kiss." Melody whimpered, regretting her actions as he rubbed its leaking tip across her dry lips. 

Sliding the glistering heads' tip inside the gag, resting on her lips. "What we're about to do is called oral sex. It can be used as pleasure and punishment." A little thrust earned another shriek from her, much to the enjoyment of her tormenter and observers. Snickering at her fright. "This is punishment, so my little angel probably won't enjoy it very much."

That said, Dante pulled her towards him. His cock's head barely fitting through the gag. A groan of satisfaction resonated deep within his chest when his cock reached the back of the narrow tunnel, vibrating into her mouth. Only having taken the head of the throbbing member. Pushing further, deeper inside with short pushes. 

Her teary eyes focused on her assailant, she moaned in misery. _Stop! Please, it's too big!_

His enormous cockhead punching against the back of her throat. Still not deep enough for his licking, over half remained outside. Too thick for the restricting gag. _That damn thing!_

_Please god, let him stop. She pleaded with an uncaring being, what a foolish girl. _

"Do you want the gag out?" She nodded as a response. After a second thought, "Fine, I'll take it out." He leaned over her body, breath ticketing her ear. "But you better be a good girl and suck my cock or I'll have to discipline you some more." Not that he minds.

Once the round-shaped gag was gone she rolled her jaw, trying to regain control again. 

"Now, say the magic words." Dante taunted, curious about her reaction. 

She just stared in confusion. _ Maybe I could talk him out of this?_

"Please let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone." Her question only darkened his mood. With force, he had grabbed her by the hairs and pulled her towards his face. Fury, apparent on his handsome features. I

"I don't think so, Angel." He smiled before turning cold. "Now. Beg me for it like a good bitch." 

She swallowed hard, forcing with it her pride. If she didn't obey what would happen to her and others? "Please, let me suck your cock." She forced the words out. 

Dante shook his head, his eyes turned cold and harsh. "That wasn't very good, was it?" His free hand shot up and tugged the chain connecting her nipples. "Hah!! Please, Dante." Melody screamed in pain, her sensitive nipples burning, not even have begun their healing process. "Try again and call me master from now on." He warned between clenched teeth, easing both hands. "Or perhaps daddy sounds better, don't you agree?"

Horror struck her. She tried again. "Please, **daddy** let me suck your cock." Trying to read his expression, she continued, trying to please him and have him forget all about the others. "Allow me to pleasure you."

_Good__enough_. He thought, standing back up again. he thought of a much better position. He climbed onto the chair. Her delicate neck stuck beneath his thighs. "Give it a little kiss." Placing his cockhead at her lips. "

Melody licked her lips. Her lips turned into a pout, she kissed the tip of his cock before opening her mouth. Both moaned at the sensation of his cock sliding inside her mouth, stretching those big plump lips wide around the throbbing member. Spread thin around Dante's thick shaft. Over half his cock to go.

She looked up at him through teary eyes. Her mouth wide open stretched beyond her limits. Drool dribbled down onto her chest. Gagging when they reach the back of her throat. She tried to pull back but Dante wasn't going to allow it. "Go on, you're doing great. Such a good class president, teaching her followers how to be a good obedient bitch." He urged, finding he's been patient long enough. Lending her a hand, he pushed himself deeper. Pushing her head up, stretching her neck. "Oh, fuck, angel! You feel so good!"

Dante looked down, pleased by the sight. Melody's face tinted red, her eyes watery, spilling a constant stream of tears. Running down her distorted face while she tried to take more of his monster cock inside. Gaggin and chocking once more. Certain she won't last any longer.

Pulling her loosening bun, forcing himself deeper than before. She gasped, starting to panic when she felt his cockhead move down her throat. Panic set in her eyes, not that Dante minded. Her body thrashed about as she struggled to get free but his grip was tight and kept her in place as he pushed harder. "Keep still angel, you'll get your reward soon enough. You can take it." 

Melody fell silent, her eyes rolling back into her skull. Any movement beside his froze. She was breaking, succumbing to his will.

Or dying. Begging for him to stop. "Fucking take it like a good girl! Swallow my cock!"

_Just like your mother! _Dante moaned in satisfaction. "God, angel. You're perfect like this." Wondering if his words register in the little girl's mind. 

Looking down he noticed Melody's throat widened, filled by his monstrous cock. "Oh, angel, you're doing amazing." He moaned as he began pulling himself out. One hand around her throat, feeling it soften by the removal of its obstruction. "Such a good girl." Leaving only his cock's head inside her mouth. She gasped for air, her eyes finding his.

He winked at her before sliding his cock back deep inside. This time allowing his cock much easier access. Her throat was giving out to accommodate the large intruder. Massaging each advancing move he took. 

Soon Dante was throat-fucking her. Forcing his passage, each time with increasing speed, blocking her windpipe. Her drool and his pre-cum guided the way. Making it easier for him to pound into her throat. His massive balls aching, bouncing against her chin with each rough thrust.

Amidst his own pleasure, Dante noticed a vibration running throughout his cock. A genuine smile crept upon his face, proud. The girl was moaning with pleasure, enjoying her abuse. “Fuck, you were made to take cocks.” He groaned, picking up his pace, feeling his end nearing. 

In the corner he caught Adeline observing the show. Envy clear on her features. Her body chained, her flesh pierced in more places than her younger version. Gagged and a large, raging dildo in both holes.

Dante looked back down at Melody, sucking eager on his cock. Her actions urging him on. “That’s it! You’re such a dirty, greedy little whore. But don’t worry. I’ll fill you up real good!”

His breathing became shallow. His swollen balls clapped against Melody’s chin, wanting their release. 

“Fuck!” He roared. Pushing his hips forward, pressing her head down on his throbbing cock. “Here it comes baby! Make sure you swallow all of it. Without missing a single drop!” With another loud roar, he came. Pouring all his hot seed deep into her throat, straight heading for her stomach. "Swallow, or i'll just fill you again until you do."

Melody did what as ordered and swallowed his sperm, not missing a drop. “That’s a good girl.” He praised her. Something he knew Mr. Rochester never did. Something he could use in his advantage, just like with her sister. 

Yet, Dante kept her in place as he continued to dump his load straight into her belly. Pumping gallons, causing her usual flat belly to swell. Her body trembled. 

Once finished he pulled out. Looking down, he finds her face in a mess. Drooling more fluids than her own, from those puffy red lips of hers. Glazed, confused blue eyes stared up at him.

“Did I make you happy…?” She paused a few beats. “…Daddy?”

“Oh, yeah you did, angel.” He announced grinning. “For that, I’ll give you a reward. After our next lesson.” Melody nodded happily, relieved she won’t be getting any more punishment. Instead, she would be rewarded.

Turning back to the silent students. “That’s how you give a blowjob.” Dante regained his seat between Melody’s legs. “I hope you’re ready for our next lesson, baby girl.” Although not being an actual question, he was still glad when she gave him a swift nod.

Turning back to the silent students. “That’s how you give a blowjob.” Dante regained his seat between Melody’s legs. “I hope you’re ready for our next lesson, baby girl.” Although not being an actual question, he was still glad when she gave him a swift nod.

“Oh!” She shrieked when the probe tickled the outside of her asshole. “As you know this is your asshole. Another hole to take pleasure from.”

When shifting his gaze towards her pussy, it surprised Dante to find it now dripping wet. Despite her fear and reluctance. “Now,” he began. Sliding the thin probe up and down between her clit and hymen. “this little hole here is the urethra. Your pee hole.” Melody twitched by the felling when he probed the sensitive hole. “As you can tell it's very sensitive thing. Although it is much too small for any real penetration” yet “it can give sexual pleasure.” The tip of the probe slid into the small hole. Earning another twitch out of the girl. Biting her lip she surprised any sound as not to anger him again.

“Don’t suppress those moans, Melody.” 

“Oh!” With no notice, the probe pushed all the way inside in one swift move. 

“Ah-ah!” She whimpered, her body jerked. Her urethra burned due the strange stretch. Yet felt pleasure by a tingling sensation that came with it.

“This is the bladder. Now clean thanks to our earlier enema.” 

Dante smiled at her confusion. “And we call this ureteral play. Your reward, angel.” Melody trashed her head as he applied pressure, rocking the probe back and forward. 

"Oh! Ah!" Her tits heaved, swing the heartshaped ruby charms. Matching the one he had inserted earlier in her clit. Tugging the jewel, pulling the sore flesh. “Ah!” She moaned through clenched teeth. Earning herself a ruthless tug for her insubordination.

Opening her mouth she moaned loudly. It felt so good. Even amidst the pain. “Such a good little slut.” Speeding up his movements, only using the probe. Melody felt something rise from her abdomen. When all movement suddenly stopped. Whimpering in her disappointment.

“Now, what do you say when you ask something? You want me to continue fucking your bladder, don’t you?”

Melody thrashed about, trying to regain that strange pleasant sensation. To no avail. She took a long shuddering breath and stuttered out."P-please m-master.... fuck my bladder make the tingles come back."

“That’s my good little whore.” In response, he pushed in another probe. One made of beads. Pushing it in and out rapidly. The strain inside his pants becoming too much to handle. He had to have her again.

_Let’s take this shit up a nudge._

Dante let the sound rest deep inside her bladder. She was ready to plead again when Dante placed something against the sound, sending a strange wave throughout her body.

Dante read her expression, curious what the soft electric shocks would do with her. Her body jerked each time another powerful surge passed through her body. “Ahh!!” Shrieking by the sudden over-stimulation. “Oh, daddy something is coming!” 

“Ahhhh!!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her muscles tensed by her impending orgasm. “oh!!”

“That’s it. Cum for me, Melody. Show your audience and sister what a good bitch is.” Speeding up the shock, he urged her on.

She howled from pleasure when her first orgasm came crashing over her. She trashed, bound in her chairs, as Dante continued to send sock throughout her orgasm.

Her body sagged when she finally came down from her extensive orgasm. Exhaustion crept over her. Not moving the slightest muscle, except by the removal of the sound.

Dante wasted no time. Needle in hand he pierced through her urethra wall. "Ah!" She shrieked. Another piercing added to the collection.

"This one, just like the others will be used for pleasure." Dante stood from his stool. Loosening the buckles containing Melody's ankles. Leaving only her wrists obstructed. "Here comes the real reward." 

Releasing himself once more from his pants. His monster ready for its assault. Precum dripping down his veiny shaft. "My reward."

"D-daddy, what are you doing?" She asked in a tremble. Even from more of a distance, his cock seemed bigger than before. Sporting a deep red shade. 

His soft gaze met her frightened one. "Oh, my sweet melody." Leaning over her much smaller frame, gently caressing her cheek."Won't you sing me a song?" His sweetness replaced by something else. Lust, need, need to be inside her little tight virgin hole. "While daddy breeds you."

"What!" She shrieked in surprise and fright. Hoping he was only playing. He couldn't really breed her, right? Afterall she wasn't old enough, being barely 12.

Noticing her inner turmoil, Dante spoke up. Pausing his advancements. "You've had your first bleed, didn't you? Your mommy told me." Melody looked back confused. She didn't have a mother, she had died at childbirth. That's what father had told her. As if he'd read her mind, Dante replied. "My poor sweet Melody, didn't you know?" Seeing her surprise and curiosity he continued. "Adaline over there, isn't sister but your mommy." The poor girl's eyes widened, searching the truth from her **sister**. 

Adaline nevertheless remained on her place, like a good girl, bouncing up and down in pleasure, stimulated by the vibrators lodged deep inside her. Yet she remained feeling empty. Nothing could fill her up as her master did.

Dante forced Melody's gaze back on himself, now the cat was out of the bag he could fill her in on everything. "Also that man you called father, isn't your real father." Pride ran over his features. "I am."

_What? That can't be... _Melody didn't know what to say or do. Focusing on the spot. Her mind miles away, completely forgotten the situation she was in. 

"N-no..." She shook her head in disbelieve. Certain if he was her father he wouldn't have done those things to her. _He couldn't breed his own daughter, could he?_

"Oh, but you are. Your mommy has been my bitch ever since we met in high school. That is until I planted you inside her womb. That man stole you both from me, but no more will he stand in our way. My way." He smiled proudly, raising his voice. "Today will be the beginning of a new era. The era of the sinners." With a snap of his fingers, the room drowsed in light. 

Melody look up, beyond her master/daddy/father? And what she saw jolted her into a new level of horror. They were in a colosseum similar arena, with each student and teacher present in the tribunes. But they weren't watching them, no they were to busy for that.

She saw her favorite teacher Mister Jordyn, their history teacher build after the Rock, pounding his blood-smeared cock into her BFF's pussy. Gracey hung from his cock, drooling, her beyond mind broken, begging for more.

Not even the counsel was spared. The man, who all her life she called father, was being spit-roasted by the school's star quarterback and the coach. The rest of the team fighting over who'd be next. Unlike most, Mister Rochester cried, struggled fought for his freedom. He didn't like being defiled by an entire football team and their coach. One couldn't really blame the old bastard, they were less than gentle with him. Literally tearing him up.

_How didn't I notice their screams and moans before? _

"They're only allowed to fuck when I tell them to." Dante demanded her attention back for himself. "They are trained to obey my every command. Observe." With one snap of his fingers, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and took a seating position. The football coach placed the naked Mr. Rochester on a chair beside them, giving him the best view in the house. His wrists and ankles chained, an open gag forces his mouth wide open.

"Now, let us get on with the main show. Shall we?" Dante asked, arching a cocky brow towards the elderly man. Oblivious of what else Dante had in planned for him. Trying to force words to form even with the gag in place. Turning towards the man's actual daughter. "Adaline, why don't you keep your daddy company?" 

"Okay, master." She jumped to her feet, tossing the soppy vibrates away. "Come on father, let's play together." She said. Standing over his lap, her back towards him. Like hell, she'd miss her baby's first time.

She ran her hands over his silver-haired chest, towards his matching head. Ripping his wig off and tossing it aside. The last of her father's pride ripped away. Leaving him with a shining marble for a head. Once tonight ends so will this man. Degraded into noting. _And he deserves each pain he feels for tearing up our perfect family._

"Ooooooo, ease. Aya!!!" The man shrieked. Trying to stop her advancements. Her sloppy pussy rubbed against his lifeless cock. Lacing it in her forbidden moistness. "Ooooo, Aya." He groaned, feeling his member harden.

"Don't worry father, Master said it's okay." Sinking his small 3inch cock into her wide back hole. "Oh daddy, you feel so tiny in my rear pussy." Adaline moaned, riding her father's cock at a slow, excruciating pace. 

Wanting his angel's attention again he pulled her lower onto the chair. her butt hanging slightly over the edge.

"Oh, my little angel, do you like watching mommy ride your gramps?" Dante teased, pulling her attention back to him. Melody looked down, a useless attempt to hide the truth. Ratted out by her own body. Her cheeks were flushed and her breast bounced along her rapid breath. "No need to lie to me, daddy can tell." He smirked moving his hand.

"Oh, ahhh!!! Daddy!! Daddy, it hurts!" She was surprised by the sudden penetration of his middle finger in her tight pussy. "P-please, d-don't do that...D-Daddy. I don't like it." Her voice sounded unsure of herself. Dante felt her body wiggle. Her tight pussy walls grasping his fingers. He can't wait to wreck it with that monster of his. Already leaking copious amounts of precum onto the floor below.

"Is that so?" Slowly he began pulling his finger in and out again. On a slow and steady pace. Matching her mommy's movements. She whined at the sudden loss of his finger. "See what a dirty girl." Holding his hand before her nose. A thick sticky liquid dripped from his finger onto her chest. "You're all nice and wet for daddy. And then lying about not liking it, such a naughty girl." He licked her fluids from his finger before pushing it back in. "Hmmm. You taste so good."

Even though it felt unpleasant in the beginning, she now found it enjoyable. "Such a good girl. Look how much you're enjoying this. Her daddy's praises, the dirty words, and sounds added to her arousal. "How about another finger, hu, angel? Would you like that?" An uncertain nod later and there were two fingers inside her pussy.

Dante kept thrusting his fingers in and out, picking up the pace. Adeline followed his rhythm to the second. Her pussy squishing with each motion.

Melody whined again when the fingers were abruptly pulled out. "Sorry angel, daddy can't wait anymore. I just have to taste you." Melody fidgeted, nervously. Crouching down between her legs, he gave her sensitive clit a swift lick. "Oh!?" She shrieked in surprise. He tugged the clit piercing a few times, earning loud moans resonating from her lips, before plunging deep inside her pussy. "Oh! Daddy!" She whimpered and moaned louder when his fingers stretched her open, rubbing his thumbs over both piercings.

The same tingles she felt before, if not more intense. "Daddy! Daddy! ... Something's coming." She pushed her pussy more towards him. Rubbing against his face in search of release. But Dante wasn't having it, she had to learn he's the master. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he pushed her open. "AWW!!" She screamed when Dante bit into her clit. Pushing a lubricated finger into her tight asshole.

Dante looked over her whitening body into her eyes. Never losing contact. _A born slut, just as her mother. _Dante continued and didn't stop savoring his tasty treat. 

"Daddy! Ahhh!!!!!" Melody groaned. Cumming fast and hard inside his mouth. Satisfied she smiled. Never avoiding her daddy's gaze.

Once all her juices were licked up he stood back up and winked at her. "You taste so good, angel. But didn't you say you didn't like it?"

Melody looked away. Her gaze falling back upon her mother. 

"Ah!!!" her mother followed. Having her own father full her back hole with his ancient seed. Her orgasm long faded by the time he'd stopped pumping his seed inside her.

Meanwhile, Dante lined up his cock with Melody's virgin pussy. Enjoying the turmoil going on inside the young girl's mind. Fluids dripping from her pussy, aroused by her mother riding her grandfather and her daddy's actions. Her pussy grabbing something that wasn't there. "Angel, look at daddy." He coed.

Dante looked down, seeing both holes slightly opened, awaiting his arrival. His cock twitched at the thought of being inside those moist holes. Breeding her. 

Melody glanced at him through her lashes. Nervous about what's coming. _Daddy's going to breed me. Just as he did with sissy... huh, I mean mommy. _Her eyes trailed downwards. Seeing his slick cock. _I already had it in my mouth, so my pussy shouldn't be so hard... _

Dante grinned in pure lust, caressing her thighs. "Now angel. What do good little angels ask when they want something?" 

"I am scared, daddy." The poor girl declared. 

"Don't be, angel. You'll learn to love it, just as mommy. Even with gramps cock inside her smallest hole, she's still dreaming of me filling her up." Glancing at Adeline, the young girl knows he's telling truth. Adeline stared at Dante's monster, drooling with lust and need. "Now beg me for it."

Nervously, she bit her lip. Gathering each ounce of courage. "Please daddy, fuck my virgin hole. Tear it up with that monster of yours. The monster that made me. Fill me with your seed and breed me." Dante took a step back. Stunned by the words coming from her mouth. "Fuck my virgin pussy, rip it up."

_Like mother, like daughter. _Dante watched her with pride, as he took his cock in hand. "That's a good girl. Now spread your legs and let daddy inside shred that hole up." She complied and soon found his cock's head slide across her much smaller slit. Looking up at her, whilst teasing her tight little hole. Drowsing it with both their arousals. His cock throbbed, wanting more. Needing to be buried deep inside it.

She winced, her body growing tense when she sensed him start pushing in. "O... Oh" Are all the sounds she made before sealing herself shut. Biting her lips. Her eyes welling up with tears as she felt her body being split open by daddy's monster. "D-daddy, it hurts." She pleaded. "You're so big. Too big for my small pussy."

Beside them, gramps jumped back alive. "ease!!" He tried to beg them to stop. 

"Shut up father." She slapped the man, never pausing her humping his cock. "Come on, master, fuck our baby. Rip her pussy open and breed her. Then me!!" She cheered her **lover** on. "Do it harder! Ram your almighty cock inside her little pussy!"

Which he did. One hand guiding his cock and the other gripping her hip. He pushed his hips, as he kept her in place. Her wrists still clasped upon the chair. She moaned, her chest rising and falling. He can feel it. Both feeling her tight pussy giving away. Pushing harder, he soon found the tip of his cock's head peek inside.

"Uh!! Ah!" She moaned, feeling her slit start to open for her daddy's cock. Like red riding hood, letting the wolf in to devour her.

"Fuck, angel. You're so tight. Even after I prepared you. Guess those drugs must be working." He whimpered. Feeling himself make some progress. "Come on, angel. Let daddy in."

One hand pushed another pulled, his cock slide slowly inside that tight hole. Teasing every ounce of his self-control, not to actually rip her up. Melody wiggled, wanting those awesome tingles back and daddy's cock was going to provide those. Dante smirked, pleased by her eagerness. Eve, Adaline hadn't been this easy to train.

Dante stoped. His cock had found its next obstruction. "Do you know where we are now?" He teased. She shook her head. "Naughty girl, weren't you paying attention before. He replied pouting, faking his hurt.

Melody though hard and deep. "Oh, my hymen." 

"That's right." She smiled. "After this, there's no going back." Casting out the bate she never took. His pushing continued. 

Finally, her pussy gave in. "Aaaaaahhhhh!!!"She screamed in discomfort. Feeling the monster push inside her. 

"Oh... Fuck" He groaned. He had felt it all. Her lips opening as it devoured his cock. Shredding through her hymen. "Congratulations, you're a woman now." Answered by an uncertain smile. She bit back the pain and discomfort, not wanting to disappoint him.

"Daddy, you're so big." She stated the obvious. He felt so much smaller inside her mouth.

She's so tight. he could feel her squeezing him as he made way. "Such a tight pussy." He pushed harder, feeling his cock slide deeper inside. Its red tip made way, trying to find her womb. 

"Huh!?" A slight sting drew her from her daze. "What are you doing daddy?" 

"That's your cervix, the passageway inside your womb." The swollen doughnut refused entrance. Too small for his accommodation. 

Gripping both her hips, he pushed with all his might. As Melody groans in discomfort. Thrusting harder inside her. 

"Ahhh!" Both of them whimpered when her cervix gave in. Dante moaned as he felt her vice grip around his cock. Urging him to push even deeper. Wanting all of him inside, wrapped in her warmth. 

"Oh, angel? Your pussy feels so good." Dante exclaimed as he pushed harder and deeper. He looked down, seeing her stretched open pussy. Struggling to commend the throbbing monster between her legs. Taking something well past its limit. 

Lust clouds his judgment and urged him to push on. Seeing himself sink deeper inside his own daughter. 

"Oppp!!!!! Ease!!!" _Stop, for the love of god stop. Don't you see it! _Mr. Rochester screamed. Appalled by what he sees. He can see his grandaughter's small waist widen. Her flat belly bulge. Growing by the thrust. Her small body too small for her daddy's monster cock. 

"Oh, Dadddddy! You're messing up my tummy!" She exclaimed, intrigued by her own bulging stomach. "Oh, daddy!" She screamed feeling her father's final push. His cock buried deep inside her womb, balls slapping against her ass.

"Yes, master! Fuck that little whore! Breed her like a proper bitch!" Adeline's eyes filled with lust, pounding herself onto her father's cock. Only getting small orgasms from the impotent dick.

"That's' a good idea." Dante withdrew himself from his little girl. Feeling her vice grip lock in his cock. Squeezing him, stimulating, not wanting to let go. 

"Fuck, angel. You're so perfect." He declared as he thrust back inside. "Now, sing me a song, my sweet Melody." He added as he worked up a rhythm. Fucking her for real. 

Sliding his hands beneath her ass, giving them a squeeze with each thurst. Lifting her trembling, moaning mess up from the chair. Her wrists dangling beside her. Trying to support her rocking body. 

The loud sounds of moans, the chair scraping the floor. Squeaking. Melody's confinements clashing against the metal frame. Her entire body lifted into the air. Rocking back and forward. 

Beside them, Mr. Rochester howls at them to stop. Horrified by Melody's stomach bulging. Now even worse than before. Growing with each hard thrust. Adeline moaned and cheered, wishing it was her about to be filled.

Neither Melody or Dante paid them any mind. Too busy with their own desires. Melody squeezed her daddy's cock. Orgasming even harder than before, ready to milk his cock. While Dante plowed deep inside her, only breeding her in mind.

"You're already cumming, you greedy bitch." Dante scolded, picking up his pace. Slamming deep inside her earning a high-pitched shriek each time. Her eyes unfocused, her tongue hanging out. Her body overstimulated when her second orgasm crashed down. "Do you feel this? That's daddy fucking you. Claiming what's his. This pussy belongs to me now. To use as I wish." He proclaimed as he trusted harder, faster and deeper. Pleased by her belly bulging to take his cock. Making room for his seed. 

"Angel, your tight pussy really making daddy want to breed you hard." He kept groaning as he thrust deep inside her. Intensifying his thrust as he's nearing his own climax. "Daddy is fucking you, Angel. Do you hear me?" 

Moaning was all the overstimulated girl could do. Her only mumble being, "more."

Pleased by her response, leaving her mind broken, he drove up its pace. "Sorry angel. Daddy is about to cum. Breed you good and hard." Her belly bulging so far it might break out. Burst through the thin layer. 

"Oh, shit. You feel so good. Milking my cock." He exclaimed, feeling himself move to the edge. "Your pussy feels so good, such a tight hole. Makes daddy feel good." Melody rocked back and forward, reduced to his fuck doll. A cocksleeve. Limbs flying along with her moans.

"Here it comes, don't spill a single drop of it!" With one final thrust, he growled, burying himself deep inside her milking pussy. His cock squirts his potent seed deep inside his daughter. Stuffing her womb with his seed. His unloading balls swung against her red ass, abused by his bouncing balls. She took all of him for their first time. Even Adaline had to retry a few times. 

"S-so full..." She whispered, eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Spend and broken. Her body milking each drop from its invader. Spasming mid-air, only her head hanging backward touched the chair slightly. Her weak arms dangle from the chair. Dante's cock filling her. Inflating her belly with cum.

"You did great, angel." He praised, placing her back softly on the chair. His cock still cumming inside her. Freeing her bruised wrists. 

By the time he finally pulled out, once there was no cum more to give, he plugged her still twitching hole. Sucking the rubber tool deeper inside, not allowing a single drop to be spilled. 

"Now, class is over. Let's go home." Dante told with a wicked smirk. 

_The fun has only just begun. _


	2. Tainted minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Milla thinks back on today's activities with Dante and her classmates before Melody's initiation.

A 13-year-old Milla entered her home. A large mansion, with armed guards around the clock by the gates. Her father, being a single father after her mother abandoned them without a word, was a powerful business figure. Iain Redfield had always been a hard man to please. No matter what Milla did, she never once earned any praise or even the tiniest of a smile from the man. 

She felt useless and alone. Even her classmates and teachers stayed clear of the troubled girl. Pushed too many times to the brink of despair she tried on taking her own life. _ Would someone even care? _ The long sleeves of her school uniform hid the deep purple and white scars adorning her arms. 

She thought no one would ever love her until a particular man came to her class. Dante, being each other's firsts. 

She thought back over what happened that day, Dante's teachings. 

* * *

Milla woke up in her classroom, surrounded by her sleeping classmates. Everyone but two. Dante and fellow student; the youngest of their class; Maria. A girl not even near her teens for some months. She was called a protege and pushed up a few classes. Milla didn't like her, the girl was a class-A snob. In desperate need to be taken down a nudge. 

On top of Dante's desk sat Maria. Naked. Her arms bound behind her back with a delicate chain, causing her undeveloped breast to peak out. Swollen and red, pierced with a charm dangling from it. Small chains connected to various piercing covering her entire body. Binding her arms, palms against elbows, onto her back. A black color strapped tight around her throat.

Her usual neatly kept golden hairs are pulled up into a messy bun. Those sharp green eyes, full of disdain, fixed towards something behind the screen. "Please take them out." She begged, teary-eyed.

Dante. 

He walked from behind the screen. Milla hiding behind it herself. Watching the scene unfold. 

Both are naked. Dante flashing his well-toned muscles. Milla licked her lips, liking what she saw. While the displeased Maria leaned away. Trying to escape her impending fate. Tears escaped her frightened gaze, her lips quivered. Yet she couldn't avoid gazing down towards the monster that stood high and firm. 

"Come closer, bitch." Dante said, his voice sounding colder than ice. "Don't make me make you, you little bitch." 

Trembling all over, she did as told. Leaning towards the cock she was destined to serve. Standing 12-inches long and as thick as her arm. 

"That's a good bitch." Dante praised, slapping his cock's head against her cheek. He pulled back the foreskin and rubbed the tip against her quivering lips. Tainting them with his leaking precum. "Give it a kiss." Maria reluctant gave a small kiss to the leaking limb. "Good," He lifted his cock up. "Now, suck my balls."

"Please, don't make me." She sniffled, looking up and begged in a small voice. 

"Do it." He snarled, pushing her head down, towards his balls. Aching, full of sperm waiting to plant his seed in a hot, tight hole. "And no biting or I'll rip out all your teeth."

Maria pulled up her nose, smelling his musky and masculine scent, worsening the closer she came to his balls. "Suck them."

Maria dragged the tip of her tongue out over Dante's balls, earning an irritated growl from the man above. Grabbing the chain attached to her nipples he pulled her towards into his crouch. In shock, she opened her mouth and took in his balls. Her small mouth suckling on the large testicles. 

"Oh, yeah. That's it, such a good bitch." His precum dripping into her hair and over her face. Kept in place by a limp hand caressing her head. 

"Good," He pulled her back by the hairs, forcing their eye to meet. "Now, open up and suck. And remember no biting or say goodbye teeth." Maria whimpered but did as she was ordered. Opening her mouth hesitantly, she froze. "Fucking bitch." Dante pulled her towards his dick, forcing the large monster inside. Resting the tip in her lips. "Come on, take everything in your mouth suck and make me cum." 

Maria closed her eyes, thinking of a happy place, whilst taking him deeper inside. "That's a good bitch." Dante praised, pushing himself slowly deeper inside. Her tongue swirled around his shaft. "Yeah, that's it, suck it." That tight wet cavern felt great around his throbbing cock. Pushing beyond the back of her throat, beyond her gag reflex. Her throat visibly expanded by the sheer size of his cock. "Mm, you've got such a tight throat.

Maria's head turned red, her oxygen cut off. In a panic, she pulled back, trying to break free. An irritated Dante pulled her deeper onto his cock, his balls slammed against her chin. She screamed in fear, struggled.

Dante clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You annoying little bitch. I'll teach you to behave." He pushed her away, off his cock, onto her side. Drool dripping from her mouth, gasping for air.

Without waiting a second he pulled her ass towards her, leaning over. He kneeled onto the bed behind her. One hand tightened the chains around her body. Pulling the tender piercing with them. "Please, don't." She pleaded through clenched teeth, biting back the pain. "At least take the marble's first out."

As punishment during their exam he pushed some marbles he'd found on the ground into her opened up pussy and asshole. 

A swift tug on the chains silenced her instated, sending a wave of pain throughout her body. Reigning her in like a horse. "Shut up and be a good bitch." His other hand slide down between her legs and pulled out a plug from her asshole. She groaned at the loss. Still having another inside her cunt. "Or I'll make sure it hurts more than it has to." 

Maria wanted to beg when she felt his throbbing cock against her tender slightly peeping backhole. Dante smiled pleased when she stopped her useless pleads. With on swift move, he pierced her asshole with his cock. She screamed at the sudden intrusion, stretching her beyond comfort. He pressed forward, seating himself deeper into her ass. Still lubricated from the enema he gave her first. 

Maria felt as if inside were being torn apart and felt sick to her stomach. She cried feeling Dante's cock push inside her, against the marbles lodged inside. Pushed aside, dancing inside. 

"STOP! IT HURTS!" Dante fucked her as hard and as fast as possible. As she kept screaming her little head off. 

_ Fuck she's annoying. _

"Such a fucking annoying little bitch." He pulled the reins tighter in annoyance, pulling her closer towards him. Unintentionally cutting off her airways. He kept pounding deeper into that tight clenching ass.

Plop, said her pussy when by force of his thrusting a marble slipped from her pussy, onto the desk, rolling towards the floor. The ball stopped by Milla's foot, a liquid glistered a bright shade of red in the sunlight.

Milla swallowed hard, uncertain how to feel about the scene plying right before her eyes. She smelled the horrid scent of iron, so close she sat, smelling the scent of her classmates blood.

A strange sensation emerged from her stomach. An undismissive itch she needed scratched. Just like Dante taught them, she slipped her small trembling hand down below. Between her rubbing legs. Pushing her fingers past her soaked pink panties, towards her neddy folds. The tip of her slingers tickled her folds whilst she kept her eyes focused on what had aroused it. 

"Fuck, yeah." Dante groaned as he felt her tightness swallow up his cock. "Fucking hell, you're such a nice tight bitch." He pulled out and harshly slammed in again. Going deeper inside her with each menacing attack. 

"P-please... it h-hurts...." She pleaded, sniffling Shackley. "Stop... I am s-s-sorry" She begged in a soft cry. 

Maria felt the burning pain and thick liquid dripping down her thighs. Dante let out a satisfied groan as he felt the suffocating hole become slicker. Looking down he saw his dick stained with blood from tearing her poor badly prepared hole apart. 

"Fucking take it. You asked for it." Dante roared as he fucked the bitch without any remorse. Dante shut his eyes and hung his head back in pure ecstasy, whilst drilling into the crying and bleeding girl. "Oh, fucking, hell!"

She gasped with each bounce she made from his thrusts and then when the chains forced her back. Fucking and choking the same time. He had warned her more than enough. Otherwise, he would have been more caring and gentle, not that he expected a spoiled snob to behave otherwise.

The marbles inside her pussy, rubbed against her piercing, giving her a conflicted sense of pleasure and pain mixed with shame. All she could do was allow him on having his way with her, praying for it on being a single event. Once home she'd report the bastard, tell her dear loving mother all about his evil ways. 

One by one the marbles once inside her pussy slipped outside, spreading across the classroom between her knocked out classmates. _ What a useless bunch. Sitting there sleeping while I am being deviled. _

"Huh?" she shrieked when without any warning something hot flooded her insides. He was cumming deep in her ass. Her rectum squeezed around his cock, milking his monster. His actions froze, letting her push him outside. Once his cock slide outside her twitching opening he rammed the plug back inside.

"Keep it all in." His cock still stood hard and throbbing, hungry for that tight cunt of hers. Waiting to be wrecked.

Maria sighed in relief, glad this ordeal to be finally over. 

"Now, for the main course." He said, crushing her fragile hope. He grabbed her hip and flipped her over. 

"Pl-please d-don't." She wailed in despair. "I haven't' bled yet." 

"I know, but you will be after this." He stated matter of facts, shrugging, without any worry of what it would do to her. "Or most likely during." She tried to move, only to tighten her own chains around her. 

He pulled the chain of her nipples as a warning. "Be good." With his right hand, he guided his still hard cock towards her pussy. With a grunt and shove, he thrust inside her. She howled in pain, her hymen, broken beyond repair.

"Huh, it seems the marbles from your pussy have all fallen out while I wrecked your ass." Dante stated, driving himself deep as he raped her again.

Drawing blood from her lip in a futile attempt on pushing back her screams. Little squeaks skipped past the cracks, the deeper the intruder went. "Ah!" Both moaned for different reasons. His cock pushing against an obstruction. 

"Feel that?" He whispered in her ear, reigning her back towards him, by the chains pulling her piercings. She screamed and thrashed as pain burned her body. 

"Ahah... P-please. Ahah... Let me go." She begged in a hoarse, trembling voice, still soar from having taken that huge monster inside. "AHH!!" she shrieked after receiving another dismissive jerk from him.

"Be good, little bitch. That wasn't what I asked." He threatened between clenched teeth. Thrusting shallow against the obstacle he's referring to. 

"M-my cervix, the entrance to my womb. Men aren't supposed to go any further, as it might damage -AAAAAAHHHHH!!" She's interrupted by a much rougher thrust, her eyes widen at the realization. " Y-you... You..."

"What, tell me what did I do, huh?" He taunted, keeping perfectly still. 

"You're inside my womb, but you can't do that!" She cried out, tears streaming down her already tearstained red cheeks. 

"Oh, poor Maria." A finger wiped away her fallen tears, comforting the frightened, trembling girl. Before his voice turned back cold. "You're mine now, my faithful little bitch. I can do with you whatever I want." His words carry no comfort, only pushing her deeper into despair. "Don't worry, soon enough you'll love it begging to be filled. But remember, that this" She shrieked when he pulled out and slammed back inside her, deep inside her undeveloped womb. "Belongs to me, only to be filled by my seed until I instruct otherwise. As well as this"

"Ah!' He reached for her pussy, pulling the chains latched onto the rings through her pussy and urethra. "Ahah!"

"No playing with that little pearl without your master's approval. Understood?" She nodded, afraid for what he'd do otherwise. "What was that?" He jerked her chains once more, hitting his cock deep inside.

"Y-yes, master." She seized her fussing, signing in her defeat. She moaned when he drove his dick deep. like a knife, piercing through her breached cervix. But she took it. 

"Good bitch. Just like that." He growled, rolling his hips. "What a sweet little cunt you have. Such a slutty, tight little bitch for her master." 

"What?! Please stop, this isn't right!" She screamed in a panic when she saw her belly bulge slight. "Please stop." 

"Shut up. You can take it." His eyes turned dark, his smile wicked. "Even this." With one thrust he began pistoning in and out, fucking he rout of her mind. Her stomach bulging larger each time, tightening the chains attached to her throbbing clit and urethra. Dante can feel her quivering, her pussy grasping for more. 

"Oh-ah" She choked out. Her hips jerk upwards, thrusting against him. Amused, Dante urged her on. Digging deeper and harder making her stomach grow, in its turn pulling the rings attached to those sensitive buds. Willing or not, her body betrayed her, forcing her movement without her permission. 

_ The bitch likes it rough. Not like that one. _

"Oh?" Milla softly squealed, when Dante's black lustful eyes found her own. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Knowing that he knew she was watching with her fingers inside her dripping pussy. "I am sorry, I never meant..." Her words trail away. "I saw nothing."

Never breaking their connection, Dante licked his lips before speaking ever so softly, in a voice smoother than silk. "What a bad little pup. I can smell your sweet arousal." His thrust never wavered, going deep and hard. "Do you wish to be in her place?" He cast out the bate.

"Y-yes." She sighed. How much she wanted to be his favorite, driven by her need to please and be a good obedient girl.

Maria paid no mind to their interaction, focused on her own situation. Her limbs trembled, something was building up inside.

Dante smirked, of all those around them she would be easiest to break. "Strip." He ordered, his voice stern and deep. 

Without a second thought, she obeyed. Peeling layer after layer off of her school uniform. 

"Good girl." He purred "Now sit on your desk, show me your pussy as you pleasure yourself." 

Milla obeyed him. Fighting through her embarrassment she sat on her desk and pushed her fingers inside.

"Good, deeper." He commanded, pushing deeper inside his private fuck tunnel. The desk beneath them scratched the floor as he forced it towards the masturbating girl. 

Milla forced her fingers deeper, biting back the pain. Moaning through clenched teeth. 

Blood seeped down Maria's thighs, after breaking her hymen he kept tearing her inside. Dante's loaded balls slammed against the plug, sending extra vibes, the aching balls had already refilled for another spill.

"Kitten come here and sit on this bitch face, I'm sick of her howling. Let her taste your sweet pussy." Milla jumped off her desk and climbed on his.

"M-Milla, what are you doing you, dumb bitch, help me!!!" Maria screamed angry when she spotted her classmate's advance. 

"Shut up, you're the bitch here. Once I am sone with you I'll have every male in this school fuck you till oblivion." Dante pulled her chains, before speaking back warmly towards his sweet kitten who does as she's told. Sitting over Maria's head. "Good, now rub your pussy over her mouth and if our bitch doesn't want to end as a cumdump she'll eat you out." 

Milla obeyed, rubbing her sloppy pussy over Maria, who was frightened enough to obey. She licked Milla's pussy. "Deeper, push that deep inside her like I am." Maria dug deeper. 

One hand on Maria, another slipped towards Milla's ass. Giving the small peaches a gentle squeeze. Smiling towards the pleasing girl, pushing her lower onto the grasping Maria. Moving her with them.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Maria screamed, moaned, whatever the sound. Her pussy clamped down hard on the stilling thrusting monster. "Stop, please stop." Sensation shot throughout her entire body, hard, too intense for someone's first time. Cumming so hard it hurts. 

Milla paused her motions, Dante pushed her beyond her doubt. "Come on, kitten, cum with me. Then I'll love you forever and fill you with my seed." 

Maria cums so hard there's no stopping, she's squirting, clenching his cock. Tryin not to suffocate her Milla's dripping cunt. Begging them to stop. 

Only Dante kept going harder, fucking her brains out of her smart mouth. Her hips jerked and twitched, spasming in shock as her pussy gushes out more than a leaky faucet. 

Hitting the deepest depth inside Maria, Dante suddenly leaned forward. One hand wrapped around the bitch neck, cutting off her air and whines. His other took Milla's had and forced their lips together. Her gasp at his sudden, used to his advantage, pushing his tongues to entwine. His cock still rammed inside Maria's twitching hole, clenching even more after he cut off her air support. Milla felt his hand slide through her hair, over her shoulders back and asscheeks pushing her lower. Moving in sync with each other, their tongues entwined, moaning in each other's mouths. As poor Maria struggled beneath them, desperate for air. 

"Fuck take that load!" He roared as he held his spurting cock inside his fuckdoll, as the ditched their load. He removes his hands leaving Maria sob in their aftershock. Milla pants, squirting into Maria's mouth after cumming together with her new master. Who's admiring the damage he caused. 

Lovingly he caressed Milla's cheek? "Such a good girl for her master." She nodded, her mouth hanging open with hunger. "Get off our bitch and then It'll be your turn." Another nod and she happily jumped off the desk.

Maria lay limb over the desk. Her belly, bloated as if heavily pregnant. 

_ Oh fuck, I've got to piss. _ His eyes dropped onto his worn-out bitch. _ Isn't that convenient? Maybe I'll just make her my toilet? _

"Hey bitch, while I'm still inside you, you Don't mind taking my piss, do you?" Not that he actually cared for her response. Which he never got. So, he pissed inside, increasing her belly some more. 

Dante pulled his cock out and stuffed her twitching, wrecked hole with a larger plug than before. _ I doubt that's going to heal any time soon. _ Without sentiment, he pushed her off the desk and faced Milla.

"Now, it's your turn, my eager kitten." He fell back into his chair, legs spread open. "Come here and lick me clean first." 

She rushed to his side and nestled between his legs. Standing face to face with his monster, coated in different kinds of fluids. She licked her lips before licking of the various fluids, swallowing them down. Cleaning the soft monster with small licks, as Dante rubbed his hand through her hairs. Soon Dante's half-hardened cock sprung to life, ready for their next planting. "Such a good kitten. Does my kitten want her own little kittens?"

He expected her to say no, even though she was built to please. "Yes, master. But only yours."

"Come here, sit on my lap." She obeyed, crawling over him. Crouched over Dante's legs. Her hot pussy flushed against his balls, his hard cock lodged amidst her C-cup breasts. something she did by herself. _ Shit, what a tease. _Her hands were wrapped around his neck.

Pleased, Dante picked her up and held her against his chest. Pushed his cock down towards her folds. He lowered Milla back down onto his cock. His shaft slid into her wet entrance with ease, before hitting something. "Feel that kitten?" She nodded between panting. "Your hymen, this might hurt a bit." 

"Please push it in me, all until deep in my womb, fill me, master." She struggled amidst trembling breath.

Without another word he pulled her down, piercing her hymen and taking her virginity. Going beyond her cervix straight into her womb in one swift push. She cried in pain. Holding him tighter.

Dante paused, letting her adjust to the size of him. One of his hands moved from her butt towards her clit. Playing with the sensitive thing. Soon her painful whimpering died, replaced by lustful moans. Dante felt the heat and wetness of her pussy grow even more intense. 

Milla whined when Dante wanted to move he was surprised when she beat him to it. On her own accord, Milla moved up and down as she made a noise in the back of her throat. 

She leaned back searching his eyes. Cheeks flushed with arousal. She felt him fill her with each move. Her stomach bulged just as Maria's had, yet she didn't care, all she wanted was to please her master. To carry his seed, then he could never leave.

"Master feels so good in my little pussy." She stated breathly, looking him in the eye, a content smile playing upon their lips. 

"Is that so?" Dante's hands stopped, sliding towards her thighs. "Then why don't you fuck yourself on my dick, like the good lewd kitten you are." His hands slide upwards towards her breasts, giving them a playful tweak. "Show master how much you love my cock and want to be filled with my seed." 

"Ah!" She jumped in surprise when he twisted her nipples between his slender fingers. "Yes, master." Supporting herself on his shoulders and thighs, she moved up and down. Slow at first, building up the courage and confidence she missed. 

Soon she was bouncing hard onto his cock, taking all of him deep inside. 

"Oh-aha-oh." Each moan sounded needier than the last. Her soaked pussy gripped his cock, threatening on never letting go. Those C-cups of her bounced, begging to be played with. 

"Oh, kitten, you're so perfect. Built to take my cock and carry my seed. And these-" He touched with her breasts. " I can't wait for them to feed our young." He smiled upwards wickedly towards her bouncing breasts. "Maybe even me." Dante took her left nipple in his mouth while kneading the other with his hand. Another hand slipped down between her legs and gently rubbed her clit.

"huh, oh!" Master that feels nice." She moaned, feeling him nibble her nipple, sucking the areola around, before taking it all deep inside his mouth. "OH!" She shrieked in surprise when he bit down hard in her breast. "M-master." Her pace increased as did her moaning. 

_ Such a little whore. She was built for cocks and breeding. _

He raised his head up and gave her a little smirk, before bowing towards the other one and doing the same as before. Leaving her teeth marks around both areolae. Marking her as his. 

At that moment she gasped out his title as her pussy squeezed down. It felt so good, urging Dante to pick up his pace. His hands slid beneath Milla's rear, grabbing them tightly while he helped her spend body up and down his cock. His mouth still latched onto her nipples, sucking them as a starved newborn would. He couldn't wait for their child to milk her dry. 

Dante pulled her down on his cock as deep as he could when he blew his load. She gasped as his cock twitched deep inside her battered womb, forcing another orgasm over the moaning girl.

"M-master came inside me, filled me with seed." She said in trance. Dante's cock twitched inside her as she tightened down as if trying on locking him inside.

Dante let go of her nipple, leaning back, watching her belly inflate with his seed. As did Milla. "Master, I feel so full." She caressed her growing stomach with love. "Look, master, I'm having your baby. Carrying your seed." She slouched over, into his arms. "Are you happy?" Were her last words before exhaustion claimed her.

"Yes, very much my kitten." He kissed the top of her head. Stroking her cheek as the aftershock of their orgasms ram though both of them. 

Once he stopped cumming, Dante stood up with Milla in place. Placing her onto his desk he rummaged through his bag before removing himself from Milla's pussy. 

"No, master, please. I want you back inside me. Fill me some more." She whined, her tired limbs grasping in the air for him.

"Sorry, kitten. Master has other things that need my attention." He said as he shoved one of Miss Cray's vibrators deep inside her pussy. "This will help you stay all nicely filled and round."

Milla nodded and allowed sleep to take her.

She only woke up again by the most horrid scream. Forcing open her heavy eyelids, she was greeted by Dante. On his knees on the floor. Before him on his hands and knees was Gracey, his hands pulled her long black dreadlocks as she fought him.

With one thrust forward he tore straight through her hymen, slamming straight against her uncooperative cervix. Still, he wasn't even halfway inside. Gracey screeched in pain, expecting one of the other teachers to storm to her rescue. "You can scream all you want, no one is gonna save you." Little did the foolish girl now, the depth of the depravity had already grown.

He pulled completely out again before slamming back in. Her pussy lips stuck tightly onto his cock due to not receiving any preparation on her virginal pussy. "Come on pretty doll, open up for master." Dante continued to slam his cock with full force against the stubborn doughnut. Every time his cock pounded inside her, she could feel through the pain her body giving way. Softening, stretching so she could take more of him. She felt nothing but pain, yet her pussy was dripping. 

Milla hadn't noticed that in the corner of her eye sat the twins; Yuri and Yura. Naked and rubbing themselves against each other, watching Dante as they rocked their hips together. 

Watching Dante as he drilled inside their dark-skinned classmate. Trying to force himself inside her womb. When with one last push her cervix gave way and he pushed inside her. "AAAAGHHH!" Gracey screamed. She couldn't help scream when she came. Her pussy clamped around Dante's cock, crashing down so sudden and powerful she couldn't move. 

That didn't stop Dante from thrusting, though. He pulled her hair, forcing her straight on her knees. "Such a little whore, cumming before we're even properly started." Holding her in place, he fucked her hard and brutal. "Gonna fill you up and toss you away." He kept thrusting deep in her womb, bulging at the size of him.

"M-My belly! Stop you're gonna tear me apart! Please stop!" She screamed, pleaded in terror. 

"Such a tight little whore." He pulled, all the way out and slammed back in with full force. Over and over again. Gracey thought any minute his cock would burst through her stomach.

"P-Please, you're breaking me!" 

At last, she felt his orgasm was near, as picked up the pace making his thrusts even more savage and forcefull than before. His first spurt burst out with incredible pressure, as of someone opened a hose inside her womb. Dante never stopped his thrusts as he came, but increased. Flooding the breaking girl. Filling her womb beyond comfort. Pressuring her bladder, which soon became too much to hold. 

"OOOHHHAAAHHH!!!!" Her womb overflooded, spilling down her pussy along with her piss. Her body trembled after another orgasm. Milking his cock for even more of his seed. 

"Fuck, what a filthy whore. Pissing while cumming." He groaned, pushing the girl onto the floor. With Dante's cock still inside, she tried to crawl away. Dante grabbed her leg and flipped her over. His cock still deep within. 

Finally, when he was done filling her, he pulled out.

"Ahh!! What did you do? You've turned me inside out!" Between her pink swollen and gaping pussy. Laying in a pool of blood, piss, and semen was her womb. She reached out for her prolapse with trembling hands. "Please, put it back in!"

"Why?" Dante asked seriously.

"Please, put my pussy back in its place." She sobbed, her fingers trembling a meer inch of the organ. Too afraid to touch. 

"It's not your pussy it's your womb." He scuffed. "Talk about being a whore, your womb liked it so much it didn't want to let my cock go."

Gracy looked up at him with teary eyes. Her lip quivered, what was she supposed to do? She spread her legs, presenting her gaping pussy. "Please.... Please.... P-Please...."

"Oh, now you're begging for me." Dante scuffed. "I thought you didn't wanted me touching you?" 

Silence...

"Fine, whatever."Dante took something from his back. "Here." Pushing a long, thick vibrator through the prolapse inside her pussy, putting it back.

Maybe. 

"Keep that in there, else your womb might fall out again." He said, walking away, collapsing into his chair. Leaving poor Gracey confused on the floor with a raging dildo into her broken pussy. 

The twins crawled towards their master, between his wide-open legs. Kissing and sucking his large, throbbing cock, on the sides as they moved lower. Towards his balls, which sat heavy and full, ready for use, resting on the edge of the chair. Suckling as best they could on his tennis ball sized testicles. Their by comparison small hands moved up to stroke his cock. They felt him twitch beneath their touch. Igniting a spark of desire. Their pussy ached to be filled, quivering in anticipation. 

"That's good, my little minxes. Worship the monster." Dante purred, petting their heads. "Don't forget the tip. Don't waste those juices." 

Yuri lipped the tip, tasting the salty liquid. Yura growled, pulling her sister off to suckle on it herself. Yura pulled her sister back by the hairs. A catfight erupted between the sisters. Pulling each other's hair and arms nearly out.

"That's' enough. Now makeup and share." Dante ordered grabbing them by the hairs and forced them to face each other. "Make up." Dante threatened in a low voice. 

The twins obeyed and shared a kiss, tongues swirling outside their mouths. Desperate trying to gain the others concurred juices. "That's good." Dante praised as he stood up. "Now, since you can't share. Yuri will suck my cock, while Yura since you started the fight, you get to eat out my ass."

"Yes, master, sorry, master." They nodded in agreement, their heads hung in shame moving towards their place. 

Yuri opened her mouth and forced her master's cock inside. Dante gripped her head and helped her out. Yuri gagged as his cock forced its way through her throat, fucking it in a harsh and steady movement. Yet Yuri didn't resist or refused, the taste of his cock and the pleasure she derived from being used and abused as his fuck toy overdrove anything else. Pushed up and down the large pole.

Behind Dante, Yura was quickly latched onto his asshole. Her mouth suckled on his anus, her nose between the crack. Her tongue dashed out for a taste. It tasted foul and wrong, yet her tongue dug deeper. 

"That's it, get that tongue nicely all the way in there and such my hole around it." He groaned at Yura. "Fcuk, what a great mouths you minxes have." 

"That's enough." Dante said before shacking both girls off and sitting back down on his chair. "Yuri, come here and ride masters cock. With your back towards me."

The girl stuck her tongue out towards her sister, as she crawled over to sit on Master's lap. "Ahh," She moaned when lowering herself onto the engorged head, forcing it into her pussy. "Oh-ah." The girl gasped out as the large member filled her insides with ease, traveling further up. 

Yura watched in aw, as she saw her twin's tinny slit slipt open upon the monstrous cock. Her labia spread thin, held tight against the veiny limb. Her fingers dipped into her own soaked pussy, drooling even more than her mouth. Observing them from below, seated between Dante's spread legs.

Yuri's mouth dropped open when his cock broke through her hymen and headed for her womb. "M-Master is so good."

"Thank you, my little minx. But we aren't done yet." Dante placed a soft kiss against the back of her head. "Such a tight pussy, even with all your dirty juices, you're still gripping me so tightly." Dante grunted as her inner walls gripped his cock. Hands-on her hips he lifted and lowered her on his cock. 

Yuri whimpered at the feeling until with one hard thurst she felt as if she'd been torn apart. "That's your baby chamber, little minx, that's where I'll plant my seed. Fill you up nice and good. Have you swell with my young." Dante teased, whispering into her ear.

"Yes, please master, fill me with your young." She begged, looking back at him. Her movements breaking free from his, soon she was riding him herself and he let her. 

Yura's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when she saw Dante's cock move against her sister's stomach. She could even make out the veins from his monster. Increasing the puddle of fluids dripping from her pussy.

Yura moved, sick and tired of being ignored, having to wait. She leaned in and sucked onto her twin's clit. Earning a moan from the horny girl. Yuri grabbed her sister's hair and pushed her closer, deeper towards her aching clit.

Yura moved away, as revenge, down towards Dante's balls. Sucking on them as best she could. 

"Do like masters cock?" Dante asked from behind.

"Y-yes, master. Very much." She groaned in response. 

"Then say it."

'I love masters cock!"

"Again, you slut!" Dante ordered pulling her head back by the hairs. Thrusting himself deeper inside.

"I love you master and your monster of a cock rearranging my insides, preparing me to be bred." Yuri screamed in delight. Yura moved up from the balls towards his cock. Licking their juices and sister's blood from it between movements. 

Yura moved back towards her Yuri's clit while the later tensed, followed by a cry of pleasure as they came. Her pussy squirted straight into Yura's mouth. When she stopped, Yura looked up and felt Yuri's belly swell with masters' seed. Yuri went straight, her mouth dropping open without a sound. Before passing out.

"Can't believe she was begging for it this much and still passed out." Dante pushed her over, towards her sister. Still connected. Dante pulled out a plug from his pocket before plugging her gaping hole and tossing her aside. On the floor, in her sisters' arms. 

Dante stepped over the girls, towards his desk. "Milla, my little kitten, why don't you join us?" Dante's invitation pulled the girl from her own world, removing her fingers from the plug lodged in her pussy, she nodded and walked over towards her master. As he pulled a long blue rubber object from his bag.

_ What's that? It doesn't look like a plug, way too long for that. _

"But master, it's my turn now." Yura objected in a small voice, dropping her sister on the floor.

"I know and it is. Milla is just going to join us that's all." Dante reassured her anxious nervous, rubbing her cheek affectionate. "Now, both of you come and sit before me on the floor." Both girls obeyed. Dante pulled a tube out and poured its contents on the entire rubber thing.

"Good," Dante licked his lips. "Kitten, lay on your back and spread your legs. Milla obeyed. The cold floor stuck against her sweaty skin. Presenting herself for her master, who crouched down between her legs. "Such a good kitten." 

He pulled the plug from her pussy and before anything could spill, "oh!!" She cried out when he rammed half the object in. 

"Does either of you know what this object is?" He asked, pushing the subject slightly in and out her soaked hole. Both shook their heads in shame. Dante smiled before answering. "This is a double dildo. I told you dildoes are used for self-pleasure, but with these two females can pleasure each other." 

Neither girl spoke. 

"So, my little minx, come and sit between us." 

Yura obeyed, crawling between them without a word. "Good." Dante lifted her ass up and spread them, placing the tip of the dildo against her ass. Wrapped Milla's legs tight around them, keeping one hand on her knee and one on Yura's ass. 

"M-master." Yura breathed. Confused by what was going on.

"No worries, you want to make master happy don't you?" She nodded. "Good, now be a good whore and follow my moves."

Dante lined his already hard cock up with her pussy. Yura could feel how his cock pushed all the way inside her, the monster destroying her hymen, sending a rush of pain within her body. Pushing her backward onto the dildo on her back gate. Dante moved his hand, playing with her clit as comfort, pulling the piercing he had shot through it before Milla had woken up. Her pussy clutched around his cock, pulling him deeper, which had her hips move forward. Her ass pulling the dildo tight, hungry for more.

"M-master, I feel so full...." Yura whined with a conflicted glower. Once both sides where completely inside both holes, Dante ave a few seconds to get used to the intrusions.

Once Yura began rocking on her own, Dante started with thrusting. Pulling back and then ramming in again, hard. Yura gasped as she was dragged back and forward, being pulled away from the dildo. Her tight hole, pulled part of it with her, in and out Milla. Soon both girls where moaning as Dante fucked them both at the same time. His powerful movements had the girls moaning, thrusting into each other. Their heads floating in pure bliss as they continued their chain fucking. 

"F-feels so good master...." Yura moaned, rocking back and forward much like a doll. "More, please I need more." Her loins pulsed with need as Dante fucked her cunt and she thrust inside Milla. Who thrusted back against her.

Dante sped up, steady pounding any leftover sense out of their teenage brains. They closed their eyes and took it. Dante pulled Yura against his chest, nipping at the skin of her neck. His hand urged Milla up. She raised her upper body. He kissed her, sucking on each other's tongues. 

"Kitten why don't you show our minx how much you love her by leaving lovebites over the other side of her neck?" Dante suggested.

"Yes, master." Milla bit into Yura's neck, leaving red marks over her darker skin. As he did to the other side. He picked up his pace, banging them against each other.

He felt the pressure around his cock, Yura's pussy dripped them hard as she came. "Aaahhh!!!" She wailed as her body convulsed. "M-master!" She cried ecstatically when he rammed into her one more time before she felt his hot semen fill her belly. Milla right behind him, spasming against her classmate, digging into her skin till the taste of copper filled her mouth. Pulling back she saw blood trickling down the skin. 

She pulled back and saw her master latched onto Yura's neck, suckling it. Tickets of blood trickled between. Yura fell limb in his embrace. As Dante kept plowing deep in her womb. Dragging his orgasm out, it was the last one for a while.

After a second time, he did the same to her as the other, plug her up and toss her aside for now.

Until a knock on the door marked some new arrivals.

* * *

Milla found herself grinding over her father's pillows in his bed. Aroused by the memories. Rubbing her freed pussy over its silken linen, drowsing them with her fluids. 


End file.
